Seven Shinobi And Crystal Heads
by Varun Dhawan
Summary: Summary- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru have gotten lost on an Island called The Isle Of the Lost Shinobis, The long lost Isle with seven Crystal Heads and seven dead Shinobi! This story is a SasuSaku, NaruHina, KibaIno fiction! (KibaHina too, if you want to see it that way. Have fun reading!)


_**Seven Shinobi And Crystal Heads**_

* * *

_**Summary- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru have gotten lost on an Island called The Isle Of the Lost Shinobis, The long lost Isle with seven Crystal Heads and seven dead Shinobi!**_  
_**This story is a SasuSaku, NaruHina, KibaIno fiction! (KibaHina too, if you want to see it that way. Have fun reading!)**_

* * *

_**Naruto's age-13**_

_**Sasuke's age-13**_

_**Sakura's age-13**_

_**Kiba's age-13**_

_**Ino's age-13**_

_**Hinata's age-13**_

_**Shikamaru's age-13**_

_**Akamaru's age-6**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1- A trip to Land Of Gold**_

* * *

Naruto and Sakura were shopping at the giant Market. The Market was amazing in size, with any type of product you could possibly think of. If you needed anything to do with cooking, they had that section. If you need a barbeque pork pounder, made of fine ivory, they probably had that too.

"Come on Sakura, let's go home, It's already 7 PM!"Naruto sighed in an irritated tone. His exhausted feet killed his spirit, and so did his bank account right now. "Shut up Naruto, I'm not ready yet, Ok?! Seriously. Where in the world is the makeup Supreme? And also, I never asked you to come with me but you ended up following me like a creeper, so it's not my fault."Sakura replied hastily, towards Naruto's now angry forehead.

"But Sakura! We've been shopping from three hours! This place is huge!"Naruto said rationally. "If you wanted to go then go, but I will continue my shopping"Sakura said back, looking at more makeup.

"Oh man, you are only wasting your money on those makeup kits and dresses, to be honest, it doesn't even matter how much makeup you put on, or how many dresses you have. You'll be always looks like same." Naruto smiled out as he knew he struck a nerve.  
Sakura gave a deadly look. "What do you mean by that!"Sakura near screamed in the makeup isle.  
"I-i-i mean y-you don't need makeup y-you always looks beautiful"Naruto said shakenly as he remembers what usually happens after those types of comments.  
Sakura smiled and replied. "Thank you, Naruto. I'm sure you meant every bit of it."Sakura said and went on forward.  
A few minutes go by before they find their way to the clothing section, with lots of blues, pinks, and greens that pop in season. Sakura turned down an isle and said "I wanna to buy something for my Sasuke kun"She giggled and continued down the isle.

"Wow... She's always so crazy about him..."Naruto said and followed her in the least bit of interest.

They go down the isles and find a older helper standing there, staring at the boys clothing, hoping to find shoplifters. Sakura went up towards the old guy, because she was looking for something in particular.  
Naruto traveled down a different isle, hoping to find something in his size, as an old lady comes up beside him, and while she was searching though the clothes, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh"Naruto looked all around, blond as a beach, and then looked at the old lady. "Hey kid, come here..." Old lady called out to Naruto in a whisper-quiet voice.  
"What? You mean me?"Naruto asked back at the old grandma.  
"Nooo... your the only one over here. Of course you. Now follow me." the Old lady answered, in the same whisper quiet voice.  
"Ok..." Naruto replied as he had nothing better to do, and began following the old lady.

A few minutes go by as Sakura is now standing in front of the counter for custom sports goods, with the old man standing behind the glass counter.

"Ok, so here is what I was thinking-"Sakura said

"Yes Ma'am."the old shopkeeper interrupted oddly, while staring over her head. Sakura shook her head and began again.  
"Can you give me a black leather jacket with a Uchiha symbol on it's back?" Sakura asked, knowing it would be amazing if they had it. It was a pretty rare symbol, and even rarer in Sasuke's size.

"Sure mam why not..." The store keeper went into the back room, and came out with a brand new jacket still in the bag. Sakura's Jaw fell loose, and her mind was boggled. "No WAY!" she thought "What are the odds?! That's awesome! but then again... biggest store in town.."

"It's awesome and it's also fits Sasuke!"Sakura said.  
"Ma'am, I have quiet the keen eye. Are you buying it for you boyfriend?"Shopkeeper said, slier than before.  
Sakura giggled and blushed, turning her cheeks as pink as her hair. "Yeah something like that..." She said, thinking about him.

"Ok then. I'll take it."Sakura said, poking the jacket, and the old man came around the counter.  
"Good choice ma'am, is there anything else?" The old shopkeeper stated while putting it back in the bag.

"And i also need a blue jeans... maybe some True Religion..."Sakura said, wondering what other kinds of pants there were.  
"Sure Ma'am, follow me."Shopkeeper said, as he walked back down the isle.  
"Abd make sure it's the good kind, definatly not fakes. Those are the worst! Also, please take me to the more expensive ones. I need some good pairs."Sakura said.  
"Sure Ma'am." as the shopkeeper turned the corner around the isle.

The shopkeeper brought out a amazing pair of bright blue-white denim, with bejewled pockets to add to the flair.

"Wow, you guys have everything! I'm gonna get these. They look so good!" Sakura exclaimed, as she threw her hands up in the air with anticipation.

"Sure Ma'am." Shopkeeper said sticking the shirt in the same bag as the Uchiha jacket. Just down the rows, they heard a loud scream. A giant puff ball of orange came flying down the isle, holding something in his hands.

"YIPPIE! OHMIGOD! SO AWESOME!"Naruto shouted for joy, bouncing so much he couldn't keep still.

"aah!" Sakura sheilded herself with he hands, and tried to calm him down. "NARUTO? What is it? I thought you left?" Sakura screamed, staring at Naruto. Aah! Take a look!"Naruto said, shoving the tickets into her face.

"What's this your so excited about..."Sakura asked plainly, a little annoyed. "Guess what. I won seven tickets to go to the Land Of Gold in a lottery! They have to be real!" Naruto kept blurting out, excited for the sake of being excited.

"WHAT!? W-what did you s-say?! L-Land of golds it's most expensive and beautiful place in the world!"Sakura shrieked back at him.

"If he's taking me there... I'm going to have to buy something for myself too" Sakura said to herself, smiling as she heard the wonderful news.

"Excuse me, I'm going to need a cute pink dress for me" Sakura said. "Sure ma'am" Shopkeeper smiled, and the wrinkles on his face took shape as he took out a pink dress with a black contrasting belt with silver leggins.

"It's so beautiful! I love the look on me. It brings out my eyes." Sakura said, smiling to herself. "yes ma'am. It sure does. It's name brand, and just to say, every dress will look gorgeous on you"Shopkeeper said, with a sincere smile.

"Thanks." Sakura giggled at the shopkeeper.

"Ok then I will take this one..."Sakura said, still browsing, leave Naruto in sight, motioning him to follow them to the counter.

"Thanks ma'am, come again." the Shopkeeper said, ringing up the bill.

"Naruto, pay the bill... please?"Sakura said, whipping her bags around her back, looking into his soul.

"WHAT!"Naruto said. "Sir, I need some form of currency." Shopkeeper said eagerly through his wrinkled eyes. "Yeah yeah. I know... Here." Naruto gets alittle mad while handling the money into the old mans hand, and goes out into the parking lot, the tickets still in hand.

-==Break==- 11PM The sun has set, leaving beautiful colors, with Sakura laying at the foot of the bed too tired to sleep.

-RING RING RINNNG RING!

"Huh"Sakura said and took a look up the vibrating cell phone. "Huh, Naruto?"Sakura said and accepted the call from her phone.

"Hi Sakura, Naruto here."Naruto said,He's sitting on his bed in his room

"Yea. Hey. What's up."Sakura said slightly annoyed.

"Sakura, I have seven tickets and we're two people, So who's all coming?"Naruto asked.  
"Well I say Ino and Hinata. They're my girls, so they gotta come." Sakura outspoke.

"So now it's four. Now only three left."Naruto said wonderfully.

"Not three, Only two. You're going to call Sasuke-kun RIGHT now."Sakura said and hang up the phone hastily.

"Hey- Hello? Sakura?" Naruto said but she already cut his call. He sighed.

"Ok... Looks like I'm calling Sasuke." Naruto said and put the phone back up to his ear with dificulty.

-==Break==- Later At Sasuke's house, the modern furniture and cold cut environment, resemble the fact of Sasuke's own anger. The cold, dark house was like Sasuke's great deal of hate, towards his older brother. The elctronic photo viewer flashed a photo of him with Itachi when they were kids, eating watermelon on the front step. During the good days.

"I'll get him. I swear..." Sasuke said.

-RING RING RIN-  
Sasuke's cell phone rang. And lightning fast reflexes get it in a flash.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at his phone's display and sees the unsightly name.

"Naruto? What's that idiot want from me now..."Sasuke said and accepted the call. A short beep came and naruto's voice was on in the next instant.  
"Hey Sasu-" Naruto was interupted.

"What do you want moron..." Sasuke said, tossing a coin in the air, and sitting farther back into his chair.

"Sasuke, hear me out. I got seven tickets for a ship going to the Isle of Gold. Do you wanna come?"Naruto Asked, hoping his friend would at least try.  
"Hmph...not interested."Sasuke replied.  
"Come on Sasuke, please! I'm begging you... If you don't come, Sakura will kill me."Naruto said.  
"What that idiot girl is coming too? Then I'm seriously not coming." Sasuke said back nastily.  
"Please please please!"Naruto said, begging. "So I don't get her knuckles in the back of my head! Please!"  
"Ok fine!"Sasuke said. "only if it's free."  
"Yes, it is. We are all meeting up outside of Ichiriku Ramen shop. It's close to the seaport."Naruto said.  
"Ok" Sasuke said and hung up the phone, setting it on the table.

_**To be continue~**_

* * *

**_R&R Please._  
**


End file.
